Just a Little Crush
by KaylaW929
Summary: Sure he makes her legs go weak and just the sight of him makes her smile, that doesn't mean she's in love with him. Because Hermione Granger does not fall in love like some stupid school girl! Especially with Ron Weasley. But...what happens if she does?


Disclaimer- Not Mine. Don't Own It.

* * *

Alright. So what? In ten years who's really going to care, right?

Harry won't care, what with everything that should be happening with the war and not having to fight Voldemort anymore.

Ginny won't care, she'll be too busy with Harry and getting everything back on track with them.

Ron probably won't care anymore, which is totally ace.

I don't even know why I did it. It was a stupid thing to do and I felt really, really horrible after I did it, just for the record. It was an impulse chit-chat! Really, it was!

Ok, I'm lying. It was jealousy. I was jealous and I let it get the better of myself and said something really, really awful about someone I've never had a problem with before. I mean, Hannah was a great girl and we always got along really well. It was just that he was looking over at her and he turned back to Harry and he said it. I don't know why I spoke back to him but something began to rise within me and the next thing I knew I had said it.

I am so stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!

Earlier that day Ginny had come up to me after her class and after my class and we walked towards lunch together. She had her long red hair back in plaits and seemed to have discovered my ribbon collection in my drawers. Best not to yell at her too much. She's under some stress lately. What with being Harry Potter's girlfriend and being worried he may die or something.

Ron and Harry passed by us as we were walking and talking.

"We're going to get us seats," Harry said, "Ron's starved and simply can not wait another moment."

"That's really fat of you Ron, seriously," Ginny said, shaking her head.

"A growing boy needs his nourishment!" Ron protested, getting hot in the face. Oh I just love when he gets all flustered and angry!

"You keep growing and you're not going to fit under through the doors anymore," Harry said, smirking at Ron, who in turn got all red and angry.

Ron looked over at me and I almost dropped my books, my face got really red and my hands suddenly became all sweaty. Usually it wasn't this bad. I love Ron and have loved Ron since day one but up until this summer I've been able to hide it. It was that silly, foolish, wonderfully erotic dream that I can't get off my mind. Now everytime I see Ron I can't help blush because I realize I want that. I want him to look at me and not see Hermione Granger. I want him to see **Hermione Granger-**Super Witch!

"Hermione, my dear, please, tell them."

Did he just say something to me? All I could see were his lips. I look around to see everyone staring expectantly at me.

"What? Huh? I'm sorry," I stuttered, feeling my cheeks heat up despite myself. Stupid hormones!

"I just asked you to tell them that I need food or I get grumpy," Ron explained slowly as though I've gone daft. Ha! Hermione Granger does not go daft. A bit bonkers, maybe. Never daft. I'm just a little distracted lately and it's all HIS fault.

"Oh! Right! Yes, he, er, needs his food," I said, still finding myself slightly breathless in my speech. All of a sudden I'm Lavender freaking Brown and get all girlish and annoying! Everything I seemed and claimed to have hated. And now what? All of a sudden I'm suddenly a girl who can't stop blushing just because Ron walked into the room?

Oh, I am! This is so sad.

I turned to Ginny, about to tell her that we need to go before I make a bigger arse out of myself and blurt out how much I love his eyes in the three o'clock sunlight, only to see her looking over at me, smirking slightly as though she knows my secret. I'm about to pass it off as ridiculous paranoia but I know it isn't. She's found me out. Stupid Ginny.

"Shall we go? I need to get a book out of the library," I muttered, pretending to look in my bag for something. I hear the usual groan from both Ron and Harry.

"A book?" Harry asked, amused annoyance on his face.

"Already?" Ron said, looking very much horror struck. "We've only been here a week, Hermione! Actually," he said after a slightly pause, "you're a bit behind, aren't you?"

"I don't know," I said, my cheeks suddenly flaring up. I feel like such a dunce the moment he walks into the room! Why can't my arms and legs work right and not become all jellied just because he looks or talks to me? This is Ron! Ron Weasley! The same boy who called you a know-it-all! Snap out of it, Granger, for all our sakes!

"We'll be right down to lunch," Ginny said, tugging my arms and shoving me into the bathroom. I stumbled back and nearly sever my spine on the counter corner.

"Careful, Ginny! I'm an actual person, you know!" I shout moodily rubbing my sore back. "These things are going to kill someone one of these days-"

"I know, I know! Sink related deaths are really climbing up the charts," she said, rolling her eyes and applying lip liner onto her lips. "So, now, Mione, tell me. How long have you been in love with my brother?"

"What?" I said, bursting into nervous laughter. Her face is stoic, not moving and a little voice in the back of my mind is telling my to give it up! She knows already! "Don't be silly. Gosh, he's my best friend!"

"Uh huh," she said, unconvinced. "I don't recall you getting all red and sweaty when Harry came into the room…I think it was just with Ron. If you want my opinion, you've got feelings, very dangerously suppressed, feelings for Ron. I don't know why, but to each his own."

"I don't like Ron!" I snapped suddenly, catching her off guard. She turned to me, her face reading mine steadily, and shrugged.

"Alright," she said, almost teasingly. "Prove me wrong."

Ok, I will! I think furiously, gathering up my books and slinging them onto my hip. We continue down the hall not speaking to each other. I'm extremely furious with her for finding out. I've gone six years without so much as a whisper and all of a sudden it seems as though everyone knows.

I'm 87 percent positive that Harry knows. He just gave me an extremely amused look the other day when Ron walked in and I dropped my books. I tried to say it was a complete coincidence and door stoppers shouldn't be placed so close to doors, but Harry wasn't buying it. Ginny had Harry deserve each other. Smug bastards.

"Oh," Ginny said happily as we slid into our saved seats. I was sitting with everyone to my right, with Ron at my side, then Harry, then Ginny. "This looks fab! I'm starved."

"And no one says anything horrible when she says she's hungry," Ron said, pouting.

"She also didn't eat my entire box of sweets and blame it on Hermione's cat!" Harry said, rolling his eyes and loading his plate.

Usually a comment like that would have bugged the hell out of me, seeing as Ron hates my cat, but apparently I no longer care.

"Can you two double date with me this weekend?" Ron asked Harry, literally ripping me out of my thoughts. My insides began to become cold as I realized Ron had a date.

"I think so," Harry said, looking over at Ginny. "You wanna?"

Ginny was looking at me, almost testing me to see if I would suddenly say something. I bit the inside of my cheek and waited.

"Sure," she said, looking defiantly at me, "I'd love to. Who's the lucky lady?"

"I'm thinking of asking Hannah Abbott," Ron said.

"Really?" I said, speaking for the first time almost all day. Ron nodded, still buttering his toast. I don't know what was going through my mind at the moment but all of a sudden I hear myself saying, "Interesting. I thought she was gay."

Ginny snorted into her goblet and turned away. Harry looked at me wide-eyed, an amused expression on his face as he pounded Ron's back, who was choking.

"She's what?" Ron croaked, staring at me.

"Gay. A lesbian. She plays on the other team-"

"I get what she is, Hermione! I didn't know she was…well…how do you know this?" Ron demanded. My mind was racing and I turned to Harry for help. He just shook his head at me.

"I heard she made out with Lavender Brown last Hogsmede trip," I said. Harry's eyes widened again and I saw he was trying not to burst out laughing then and there. Ginny looked over at me with a smug expression on her face and I tried hard not to slap it off her.

"What?" Ron cried, looking down at his lunch. "Lavender Brown? Really?"

"Maybe you turned her?" I suggested. Harry snorted into his hand and had to turn away quickly, burying his face into Ginny's hair. She just rolled her eyes at the ceiling, trying to stop laughing.

"I didn't!" Ron exclaimed.

"Many girls experiment, Ron," I said soothingly. "You shouldn't worry about it."

Ron seemed out of whack for the rest of lunch. As we got up to leave, Hannah came up to him, her face shining.

"Hey, Ron! I was just checking to make sure we were still on for next week," she said, smiling over at me kindly.

Fuck.

"I-I, er, I have to cancel. Something came up," Ron said, trying his best to look sorry about it.

"Oh." Hannah's face dropped and she honestly looked upset. She put on a brave smile and said to him, "Maybe another time then?"

"Er, yeah, sure," Ron said. He watched her leave. She went over to Lavender Brown and started talking to her, making Harry burst into giggles again.

I feel like absolute shit. I could have broken up soul mates! Maybe they would have had children and it was all fouled up because of me! How could I have been so stupid? I must go and tell Ron-

"I guess that means I'm free Saturday," Ron said, looking up and over at me. "What are you up to Hermione?" I feel a surge of excitement and am about to answer when he cuts me off. "Probably writing to Vicky, I suppose?"

Ok, please excuse my OOC language but WTF?

"Hermione, can I speak to you for a moment?" Harry says suddenly, looking panic stricken. He gives me a good tug and I'm off down the hall, into a broom cupboard.

"What is he on about?" I cried.

"Ok, don't get mad. This may have been my fault," Harry says, watching my carefully. "Over Christmas break I kind of said you were back talking to Krum."

"YOU WHAT?" I bellowed, my face turning red. "WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT-"

"Because you're so obviously in love with Ron and he asked if you were seeing anyone and I couldn't say no because I know you like him-"

"Aw, so you told him I was back talking to Viktor?" I groaned. "Oh, no! And I don't like Ron!"

"Please, Hermione, I know you! I can see it, ok? We all can."

"Even-Ron-He-"

"No, OBVIOUSLY not Ron!" My breathing went back to normal as quickly as it escalated. "Plus, what was that little thing at lunch if not a jealous outburst?"

"It was not a jealous outburst!" I snapped, my cheeks flushing.

"Oh," Harry said, crossing his arms and looking amused again, "so you did see Hannah Abbott and Lavender Brown kissing?"

"I said they were kissing," I snapped and Harry looked at me as though I were mad.

"Yes, we've established that-"

"I never said WHO they were kissing," I said, wringing my hands. "Oh, so what! So Ron doesn't go out with Hannah Abbot! Big deal!"

"Yes, but you wish you could go out with him-"

"Harry Potter, you stop that right now!" I warned, pointing my finger at him. He smirked at me again. My cheeks felt as though they could light a match with all the heat they were emitting.

"I think it's sweet-"

I slammed out of the closet, my chest rising and falling. I was so angry I couldn't even speak. I had inadvertently told Harry! That stupid, idiot! He knew getting me all riled up would lead him to his answers! I'll kill him, I swear I will.

"There you are," Ginny cried, coming over to us. "Care to share?"

"What?" I asked.

"Ron was muttering as I came over here. Apparently something about Quidditch," Ginny said, shrugging and watching Harry come around the corner. "Hey, walk me?"

"Sure, my lady," he said, linking arms with her. He turned back to me. "See you in Potions?"

"Yup," I snapped, walking ten feet behind them. I saw Ron standing moodily against a wall talking to Neville, who has slimmed down quite a bit. "Hey, Ron, can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Yeah, I guess," Ron said dully, "Neville, I'll see you in a few moments."

"OK," Neville said. "Hey Hermione!"

"Hi, Neville," I replied, not taking my eyes off of Ron's face.

"So, you wanted to talk?" Ron snapped. My, he looked so amazingly gorgeous completely pissed off. His eyes got all dark and his skin got kind of red. Is it really so wrong to want him all of a sudden? To actually WANT him the way a dog in heat seeks out another? Well, alright maybe it is a little wrong to want him now that he seems so pissed, but really. "Hermione?" I snap out of it and see him staring at me. I can tell he's been calling my name for quite a while now and all I've been doing is staring at his earlobe wondering how much I'll ruin if I simply stand on my tippie-toes and nibble it. Probably quite a lot.

"What? I'm sorry," I spluttered, my cheeks flaming.  
"You wanted to talk?" Ron repeated, for what must have been his hundredth time.

"I did? Oh, right! I did! Uh, I just wanted to tell you that I am NOT talking to Viktor," I said, hoping I didn't sound too breathless with anxiousness. All I wanted right now was to kiss him on the lips. Frigging hormones!

"You're not?" Ron asked. Is it just me or did I see relief on his face? Ah, wishful thinking I suppose. "Because Harry said you were-"

"I don't fill Harry in on everything, Ron," I snapped, trying not to sound too annoyed. "But I am telling you this: I have not talked to Viktor and have no desire to do so anytime soon. Ok?"

Ron's face broke out into a gorgeous smile, making my legs go weak again.

"Sure!" he said, suddenly all smiles. "Let's go to potions!"

Wow, King of the moodswings to my left! Maybe it's his month…?

A/N Please read and review.


End file.
